Philippienen 2062
by Graziani
Summary: In der Krisenregion ist eine wertvolle HightechWaffe verschollen. Zwei Shadowrunner sollen dafür sorgen, daß sie nicht in die falschen Hände gerät.


Philippinen 2062 

In Folge der schweren Naturkatastrophen, die in den letzten Wochen den gesamten pazifischen Raum erschütterten, hat die japanische Abgeordnetenkammer den kaiserlichen Streitkräften in Übersee den Rückzugsbefehl gegeben, um die Truppen bei Bergungs- und Rettungsarbeiten einsetzen zu können. ABC-News, 29. 10. 2061

Nach den neusten Berichten ist auf den Philippinen ein allgemeiner Aufstand gegen die Herrschaft des japanischen Staates und der japanischen Konzerne ausgebrochen, begünstigt durch den Abzug der meisten kaiserlichen Streitkräfte. Es soll zu schweren Kämpfen gekommen sein. ABC-News 15. 02. 2062

18. 02. 2062, Irgendwo über der Insel Samar, Philippinen:

Das schwere Dornier-Flugboot drückte sich so knapp über die Wipfel der Urwaldbäume, daß man meinte, sie mit der Hand erreichen zu können. Einzig die Tatsache, daß Pilot und Maschine eine Einheit bildeten, das Flugzeug nicht mit einem Steuerruder, sondern über eine kybernetische Verbindung geflogen wurde, erlaubte diesen Flug ohne tödliche Konsequenzen. Nur zwei Passagiere saßen in der geräumigen Kabine, festgegurtet und angespannt auf das Dröhnen des schweren 1500 PS-Motors lauschend. Beide waren Frauen, Ende beziehungsweise Anfang Zwanzig, und beide trugen strapazierfähige Tarnkombinationen, behängt mit Rucksack, diversen Taschen und Handgranaten sowie fest verpackten Waffen über der Schulter und am Gürtel. Die eine, fast sechs Fuß groß, breitschultrig und athletisch gebaut, war durch die spitzen Ohren und die ausgeprägten Eckzähne eindeutig als Ork zu erkennen. Die schwarzen Haare hatte sie millimeterkurz geschnitten, die dunklen, stechenden Augen bohrten sich durch das Kabinenfenster in die Nacht. Wo an Armen und Hals die Haut zu sehen war, zogen schwarzweiße Tätowierungen ein verschlungenes Muster . Neben ihr wirkte die zweite Frau fast zierlich, einen Kopf kleiner und weitaus weniger bedrohlich. Sie trug ihre braunen Haare zusammengebunden und ihre grünen Augen wanderten gelegentlich abschätzend über die Kabinennachbarin. Sie war weniger gelassen, rutschte unruhig hin und her und kommentierte bissig die Flugkünste des Piloten.

„Wenn dieser Freak so weitermacht, dann wird Mr. Johnson aber eine zweite Maschine brauchen, und ein zweites Team!" Die Orkfrau zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ihre Stimme klang gelassen und emotionslos: „X-Zeit sollte in 30 Sekunden sein."

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte: „Falls dieser Idiot auch nur in der Lage ist, seinen eigenen Hintern zu finden, würde er mich schon erstaunen." Dann legte sie den Kopf schief, das zynische Grinsen erlosch. „Das klingt wie... ."

„Ja. Wir sind da."

Schlagartig hatte sich das Donnern des 1500 PS-Motors verändert, sackte das Flugzeug nach unten. Dann ging ein Ruck durch die Maschine, Spritzwasser klatschte gegen die Luken. Das Flugboot verlangsamte, kam endlich zum Stehen. Schnell, doch nicht überhastet, gurteten sich die beiden los. Die Orkfrau löschte das Licht in der Kabine und stieß die Seitentür auf. „Gute Landung. Schätze, 300 Meter bis zum Strand."

„Na dann nichts wie los, die Haie warten schon!" Mit diesen Worten schob die Menschenfrau ein kleines, dunkel gefärbtes Schlauchboot ins Wasser. Binnen einer halben Minute waren beide an Bord und paddelten in die Richtung, wo ein dunkler Schatten die Küste vermuten ließ. Hinter ihnen dröhnte der Motor der Dornier wieder, die abgedunkelte Maschine drehte sich und startete. Keine der Frauen schaute zurück. Mit einem leisen Knirschen schob sich das Boot auf den flachen Sandstrand. Sofort sprangen die beiden heraus, hasteten vorwärts, das Boot zwischen sich tragend. Erst im Schutz einiger Sträucher hielten sie an. Die Orkfrau zog ein schweres Kommandomesser. „Am besten wir vergraben es. Sicher ist sicher und keine Spuren die besten... . Wie nennst du dich noch mal!" Die andere, die mit geübten Handbewegungen eine russische AK aus der Umhüllung holte, hielt inne: „Seal, wieso!" Die Orkfrau lachte jäh auf: „Robbe? Oder beziehst du dich auf diese Navy-Arschlöcher? Bißchen sehr selbstbewußt..."

„Danke, ‚Commando'. Marineinfanterie, was!"

„Diese Amateure? Nein, auch wenn's dich wenig angeht. Fallschirmjäger, dann Green Berets."

„Und wie kommt so eine Superkämpferin in die Schatten?"

„Um das zu hören mußt du schon mit mir im Schützengraben gesessen haben!"

„Das kann ja noch werden!" Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet, schweigend vergruben sie das Schlauchboot und die Paddel. Erst dann meldete sich wieder Commandos nüchterne Stimme. „Laut GPS sind es noch 20 Meilen bis zur Absturzstelle, das schaffen wir in zwei, drei Tagen." Seal quittierte das mit einem undefinierbaren Murmeln, hob dann jäh den Kopf. „Ich hätte es vielleicht schon früher mal erwähnen sollen, aber kommt dir bei dem ganzen Auftrag nicht was komisch vor?"

„Du meinst sich an irgendeinem gottverlassenen Eiland, auf dem ein kleiner Krieg abgeht, absetzen zu lassen, 20 Meilen durch unbekanntes Terrain marschieren, ein abgestürztes Flugzeug finden, irgendeine verdammte Black-Box rausholen und alle Maschinenteile, die nicht eindeutig zum Flugzeug gehören, sprengen? Dann den ganzen Weg zurückzulaufen und darauf hoffen, daß ein besoffener chinesischer Kamikaze-Pilot uns rechtzeitig abholt? Nein, ist doch ein ganz normaler Job."

„Ich meinte eigentlich was anderes. Mr. Johnson, der stank doch förmlich nach Japano-Kon. Die Kacke mag ja am Dampfen sein hier, aber glaubst du nicht, die hätten ein Platoon Infanterie und ein paar Hubschrauber freimachen können, damit die Sache in der Familie bleibt? Warum brauchen sie uns? Warum setzen sie uns mit nem Flugboot vor der Küste ab, anstatt mit nem Heli bei dem Wrack? Die Position haben sie ja." Die Orkfrau schwieg, während sie den Sitz der Ausrüstung und den Zustand ihrer eigenen AK prüfte. Dann erst antwortete sie: „Ich glaube, Mr. Johnson dreht hier sein eigenes Ding und auf eigene Rechnung. Ob das Schmuckstück, das wir suchen, nun von seinem Konzern entworfen wurde oder nicht, er hat wohl einfach nicht die Mittel, mehr auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich hätte auch nicht nur zwei Runner geschickt... . Wir vergeuden nur Zeit. Wir marschieren noch ein, zwei Stunden, dann rasten wir und gehen weiter wenn es hell wird. Wakarimasu ka?"

„Du bist die Dschungelkämpferin." Weiter wurde nichts mehr gesprochen. Im Abstand von fünf bis sechs Metern zueinander und sorgfältig die Umgebung sichernd setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung.

Zurück blieben nur ein paar Spuren im Sand, die die Flut rasch tilgen würde.

Vom ersten Schritt unter den Schatten der Urwaldbäume fühlte Seal ein Gefühl der Bedrängung, der Gefahr, als würde sie eindringen in eine Welt, die auf unheimliche Weise lebendig war. Irgend etwas war da draußen, wartete, beobachtete, lauerte. Und dazu dröhnte ringsherum die „laute Stille" der Dschungelnacht. Die angespannten Sinne nahmen das Knarren des Holzes, das Kreischen, Grunzen und Wimmern in der Dunkelheit auf, verwandelten die Laute in eine ständige Bedrohung. Selbst ihre durch Magie geschärfte Wahrnehmung reichte nicht weiter als ein paar Schritte. So war sie erleichtert, als vorne leise „Halt." ertönte. Mit dutzendfach geübten Griffen wurde ein kleines Zelt aufgebaut. „Erstes Mal im Busch?" Seal nickte. „Dann übernehme ich die Wache, du akklimatisierst dich erst mal." Ausnahmsweise sah die junge Shadowrunnerin darin keine gönnerhafte Geste. Commando wickelte sich in einen schweren Tarnumhang und begann die Wache. Zwei Stunden vergingen, dann ließ sie ein fernes, gedämpftes Hämmern aufmerken. Auch im Zelt wurde es lebendig. „Was zum Teufel... ?"

„Weit weg, klingt nach nem RPK-MG. Die Japse schießen nicht mit Russentech, müssen die Rebellen sein!" Dann rollte der dumpfe Donner einer schweren Explosion durch die Luft. Seal lachte leise: „Scheinen getroffen zu haben! Weck mich, wenn sie mit uns spielen wollen." Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig.

Noch ehe es richtig hell war, waren die beiden bereits auf dem Weg. Auch wenn der Urwald nun weniger bedrohlich wirkte, die Anspannung wich nicht. Die erwachte Welt hatte die Sagen und Schauermärchen wahr werden lassen, mit denen man früher den Dschungel gefüllt hatte. Und dazu kam die Bedrohung durch den Krieg. Gegen Mittag stoppte der Vormarsch, ein vielleicht sechs Schritt breiter Flußlauf blockierte den Weg. „Scheiße! Das war wohl nicht auf den Karten, Commando!"

„Man kann nicht alles haben. Kannst du schwimmen?" Seal lachte, wenig amüsiert:

„Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich will bloß nicht auf die harte Tour erfahren, was hier noch schwimmen kann..." Dann hielt sie plötzlich eine Enterhakenpistole in der Hand. „Versuchen wir es damit?"

„Besser als Schwimmen, aber du gehst als Erster."

„Tja Commando, jetzt rächt sich jeder Soyburger."

Binnen ein paar Minuten waren zwei Leinen über den Wasserlauf geschossen worden und eine provisorische Seilbrücke geschaffen. „ Commando, behalt das Wasser im Auge, schieß mir aber nicht die

Füße ab!"

„Mach schon, bevor du dich bekleckerst!" Seal's Lachen war eher ein Keuchen, dann verstummte sie, während sie sich auf die fragwürdige „Brücke" wagte. Mit der Ausrüstung bepackt wäre sie eine lausige Schwimmerin, das wußte sie. Langsam, bedächtig schob sie sich vorwärts, den Blick starr auf das andere Ufer gerichtet. Commando ließ die Wasseroberfläche nicht aus den Augen, die Mündung der Waffe schwenkte, ihren Blicken folgend, über die schmutzigbraune Strömung. Von drüben ertönte ein gedämpfter Fluch, dann: „Angekommen, jetzt bist du dran!" Kurz darauf war auch Commando auf der anderen Seite. „Lassen wir die Seile hängen?" Die Orkin schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Spuren..."

„Jaja, den Spruch hatten wir schon." Ohne eine Antwort zog Commando eine Pistole und schraubte einen Schalldämpfer auf. Zwei Schüsse kappten die Seile. „Weiter geht's!"

Sie kamen nur mühsam vorwärts, denn sie gingen langsam, die Umgebung argwöhnisch im Auge - dies war Kriegsgebiet...

Schon drei Stunden später wurde der Marsch erneut unterbrochen. Diesmal war es Seal, die als erste aufmerkte. Prüfend zog sie die Luft ein, das Gesicht plötzlich zu einer angespannten Maske verzerrt: „Hier stinkt etwas... ." „Natürlich, das ist ein verschissener Urwald!"

„Nein, verdammt! Riechst du das denn nicht!" Commando spukte angewidert aus:

„Hör mal..." abrupt verstummte sie. „Scheiße, das stinkt ja, als hätte man einen Tankwagen hochgejagt! Das kann nicht weit sein, in diesem verfluchten Urwald gibt es keinen Wind."

„Und nun?"

„Wir gehen weiter, was sonst? Und halten die Augen auf!" Doch besondere Aufmerksamkeit erwies sich schnell als überflüssig, selbst ein Blinder hätte nicht fehlgehen können. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung stießen sie auf die Ursache des Brandgeruchs: die Überreste eines schweren Transporthubschrauber qualmten noch. Während Commando zurückblieb, näherte sich Seal vorsichtig dem Wrack. „Das war's wohl, was gestern Nacht hochgeflogen..." Plötzlich fuhr sie zurück, würgte.

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können. Brandleichen sind kein schöner Anblick." Die junge Runnerin hustete, dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: „Hauen wir ab!"

Die Ältere grinste dünn: „Wirst dich noch dran gewöhnen!"

„Danke, etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann!" Keiner der beiden blickte zurück, als sie weitergingen. Seal hatte genug gesehen und forsche Töne hin oder her, auch Commando war nicht gerade scharf auf den Anblick der verkohlten Leichen. „Und irgendwo in Tokio fragt sich jetzt jemand, warum der Junge nicht schreibt..."

Nun verdoppelte sich die Wachsamkeit. Irgendwo in der Nähe mußten die Rebellen sein, welche die Maschine abgeschossen hatten und auch die japanischen Konzerntruppen würden ihre Kameraden suchen. Doch nichts als die Geräusche des Dschungels umgaben sie, fremd und doch ebenfalls unterschwellig drohend.

Die schwüle Hitze wie die ständige Anspannung zerrten an den Nerven. Langsam, methodisch, fast roboterhaft einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, alle Sinne nach der Gefahr suchend, bahnten sich die beiden Frauen ihren Weg. Als endlich die fortgeschrittene Tageszeit den Marsch beendete, waren beide dem Zusammenbruch nah. Das Lager wurde aufschlagen , hastig die Überlebensrationen heruntergewürgt. „Seal, du übernimmst die erste Wache. Schieß nur, wenn das Ziel einwandfrei ausgemacht ist! Ein Schuß ist verdammt weit zu hören... ."

„Ich bin kein Kind, verflucht!" Aber selbst das klang nur halbherzig.

„Du wirst dich schon... ."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, mich dran gewöhnen!" Die Ältere quittierte dies mit einem Grinsen, kroch ins Zelt und ließ Seal mit ihren Gedanken allein. „Mich muß der Teufel geritten haben, diesen Scheißauftrag anzunehmen. Was suche ich hier, wo jeder verdammte Baum der Feind sein kann! Das nächste Mal überlasse ich es den Freaks die dafür ausgebildet sind. Lieber in die Renrakuarkologie einbrechen! Wolf steh mir bei, ich fang noch an zu flennen!" Aber die Erinnerung an ihr Totemtier brachten auch nicht gerade Erleichterung, Wolf mochte diese Gegend überhaupt nicht, zu heiß und zu feucht für seinen Geschmack. „Naja, die Jagd dürfte hier wenigstens gut sein, genauso gut können sie aber auch uns das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!" Die unbekannten Laute der Tropennacht ließen sie wieder und wieder hochfahren, zur Waffe greifen. Nur die Furcht, vor der erfahreneren Runnerin als Amateur dazustehen hinderten sie, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Zum x-ten mal senkte sie nach einem „falschen Alarm" die Waffe, als sie eine Bewegung, aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, erstarren ließ. Langsam drehte sie sich um, die Mündung des Sturmgewehrs in der Bewegung mitnehmend. Doch da war nichts, oder? Selbst ihre durch Magie geschärften Augen, die das schwache Licht verstärken und sogar im infraroten Bereich wahrnehmen konnten, sahen nur die Blätter, die im Wind schwankten. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu erkennen, daß es hier, ein Dutzend Meter unter den Baumwipfeln, gar keinen Wind geben konnte. Dann schob sich die riesige Echse zwischen den Zweigen hervor. Ein Kopf vom Umfang eines Menschenleibes, mit schwarzen Schuppen gepanzert und Augen, doppelt so groß wie die eines Menschen. Eine bleiche Zunge fuhr aus dem Maul, prüfte die Luft. Der massige, fast vier Meter lange Leib folgte. Die handlangen Klauen wühlten den Blätterteppich auf. Die junge Runnerin starrte fassungslos, wie gelähmt, während sich das Tier langsam, doch mit unaufhaltsamer Zielstrebigkeit vorwärts schob. Fünf Schritt, vier, drei. Der riesige Kopf, fast einen Meter über dem Erdboden, schwankte langsam hin und her. Zwei Schritt noch. Die kalten, uralten Augen fixierten Seal. Dann, endlich, griffen ihre Reflexe. Sie riß die Waffe hoch, die Linke fuhr über das Schloß, lud durch. Die riesige Echse verharrte. Dann, ruckartig warf sie ihren Leib herum, schob sich in den Schutz des Waldes zurück. Die junge Frau starrte noch lange auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden war. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig, auch Commandos Wache.

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück ging es weiter, besonders Seal hatte es eilig. Die spöttische Frage, was ihr denn über die Leber gelaufen sei, beantwortete sie nicht. Ohnehin waren die Gedanken der beiden nach vorne gerichtet. Heute müßte das Ziel erreicht werden...

Immer häufiger galten die Blicke den GPS-Geräten, aus militärischen Beständen organisiert und von höchster Präzision, um die eigene Position und die Entfernung zu der behaupteten Absturzstelle festzustellen. In dem fast weglosen Dschungel, wo man kein Dutzend Schritte weit sehen konnte, kam es auf Meter an. Und die Wachsamkeit lohnte sich. Die beiden Runnerinnen waren vielleicht vier Stunden marschiert, als das Ziel ihrer Mission vor ihnen auftauchte.

Hier teilte eine vielleicht zwanzig Schritt breite Schneise den Urwald, wohl eine vernachlässigte, nur noch selten benutzte Straße. Der Pilot der mittelgroßen Kipprotormaschine hatte ein kleines Wunder vollbracht, das Flugzeug zielgenau runterzubringen. Aber dann hatte ihn das Glück verlassen, die Maschine war ausgebrochen, in die Baumstämme auf der rechten Seite gerast. Vom Cockpit war nicht mehr viel übrig. Dort konnte keiner überlebt haben. Vorsichtig pirschten sich die beiden an, die Waffen bereit und bei jedem Schritt sorgfältig die Umgebung sichernd. Dann waren sie an dem fast unversehrten Rumpf angelangt. Während Seal die Umgebung im Auge behielt, überprüfte Commando das Schloß. „Simpel, an den Magschlössern haben sie gespart." „Schaffst du das?"

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein? Das schaffe ich mit verbundenen Augen!"

„Na wie schön, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Tatsächlich dauerte es weniger als eine halbe Minute. Commando wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Seal, eine kurze Handbewegung, die Jüngere visierte die Schiebetür an. „Los!" Ruckartig riß Commando die Tür auf, sprang zurück. „Alles frei!"

„Dann wollen wir mal!" Erst Seal, dann Commando enterten die Maschine. In dem Laderaum, der ursprünglich wohl für den Mannschaftstransport ausgelegt gewesen war, war keine Menschenseele, auch keine Toten. Der größte Teil des Platzes wurde statt dessen von einer massiven Transportkiste eingenommen. „Ist es das?" Commando musterte die Kiste eingehend: „Scheint so. Siehst du hier irgendwo diese verdammten Unterlagen, die wir holen sollten?" Während Seal den Laderaum durchstöberte musterte die Ältere eingehend die Kiste, vor allem den massiven Verschluß. „Hier ist nichts."

„Dann ist das Zeug entweder in der Kiste oder der Pilot hat es... "

„Ach Scheiße!"

„Nun gehst du, oder muß ich das machen?"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Während Seal leise fluchend aus der Maschine kletterte hatte Commando nur noch Augen für das Schloß der Transportkiste. Vorsichtig entfernte sie die Abdeckung, jeder Handgriff mit der Sorgfalt, mit der man eine scharfe Mine behandeln würde. Und dieser Vergleich war nur zu richtig. Schweiß rann über ihr Gesicht, nicht wegen der feuchtschwülen Urwaldluft. Alle Sinne waren auf den Mechanismus gerichtet, Seal's Rückkehr überhörte sie. „Nichts ge..."

„Ruhe verdammt! Oder wir fliegen in die Luft!" Die Jüngere verstummte schlagartig. Angespannt verfolgte sie Commandos Handbewegungen, wagte kaum zu atmen. Ein leises Knirschen ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch das leise Lachen der Orkfrau beruhigte sie. „Alles klar. Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?"

„Im Cockpit ist nichts. Es sei denn, es währe ein verschissener Chip und der Pilot hat ihn verschluckt bevor er hier runtergegangen ist. Dann siehst aber du nach!"

„Naja, schauen wir erst mal, was in der Kiste ist. Es war ihnen jedenfalls ein Kilo C12 wert." Mit vereinten Kräften stemmten sie den Deckel auf. Trotz der rauhen Landung war das Innere offenbar unbeschadet geblieben. Der Inhalt der Kiste war ein massiver, etwa fünf Meter langer Zylinder, dessen eines Ende sich kegelförmig zuspitze. Das andere Ende war mit einem Kranz von Düsen bestückt. Seal musterte das Gerät mißtrauisch: „Was meinst du, eine Rakete?"

Commando schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht. Das ist ein Torpedo. Es gab da Gerüchte... ."

„Nun mach es nicht zu spannend!"

„Nun, man hat so seine Verbindungen, hört dies und das... Es gab mal ein Projekt für – eine neue Sorte von Torpedos. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau wie das funktioniert. Bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten bildet sich Wasserdampf auf der Torpedooberfläche. Diese Form stellt dann sicher, daß dieser Gasfilm den ganzen Torpedo umgibt. Das Ding „fliegt" praktisch unter Wasser in seiner eigenen Gasblase."

„Ich verstehe einen Dreck. Was ist der Vorteil?"

„Nun der Torpedo wird erheblich schneller..."

„Laß dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wie schnell ist das Scheißgerät nun? Siebzig, Achtzig Meilen?"

„Fang mal bei Dreihundert an und geh weiter nach oben!"

„Ach du Scheiße!"

„Goldrichtig."

„Und wir sollen das Ding einfach hochjagen?"

„Mr. Johnsen hatte halt nicht genug Geld und Connections um ein komplettes Bergungsteam zu organisieren. Nicht unser Problem. Die Pläne haben wir und ich hätte es gehaßt, den Plastiksprengstoff den ganzen Weg umsonst geschleppt zu haben." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ein stabiles Metallkästchen aus dem Transportbehälter, schnallte den Rucksack ab und begann kleine, verschweißte Päckchen einer kneteartigen Masse hervorzuholen. Seal starrte noch ein paar Augenblicke auf den Torpedo, dann schloß sie sich der Tätigkeit ihrer Kameradin an. „Wie es aussieht haben sie das Ding mit Gefechtskopf verladen. Unser Zeug, das C12 der Sprengfalle und das Benzin in den Tanks – das müßte reichen!"

Seal schnaubte: „Mit dieser Menge könnten wir ein Schlachtschiff versenken!"

„Und deshalb will ich hier weg sein, wenn alles hochgeht. Das Ganze wird meilenweit zu sehen sein. Ob Rebellen oder die Japse, sie müßten blind sein, das nicht zu bemerken!" Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen. Schnell, aber sorgfältig, wurden die Sprengsätze postiert: „Es sind noch etwa zwei Stunden bis es Nacht wird. Da schaffen wir noch ein gutes Stück. Und wenn sie es mitkriegen, dann werden sie wohl nicht gerade nachts etwas unternehmen, sie warten bis zum Morgen."

„Hoffen wir's!" Eilig machten sie sich auf den Weg, den Himmel mißtrauisch im Auge. Das Ziel des Auftrages hatten sie erreicht, doch sie waren noch lange nicht zu Hause. Während die beiden wieder in die gewohnte Marschordnung fielen, wandten sich ihre Augen immer wieder den Anzeigen der Uhren zu, zählten die Stunden, dann Minuten bis zur Explosion. Das Licht wurde bereits schwächer.

Abrupt stoppten beide den Marsch. Kurz wechselten sie einen Blick. Im nächsten Augenblick rollte der Donner der explodierenden Maschine über die Wipfel der Urwaldbäume.

Seal grinste flüchtig: „Na, das war es dann wohl!"

Die Ältere schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat erst angefangen. Die Jagd ist eröffnet, glaub mir." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Ihre Kameradin stieß die Luft aus, murmelte etwas Unflätiges und folgte.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als sie das Lager aufschlugen, doch keiner der beiden benutzte die Stabtaschenlampen, die an den Gürteln hingen. Egal wie vorsichtig man sie benutzen würde, das Licht der Lampen war einfach zu weit zu sehen, ein zu großes Risiko. Genauso gut könnte man auf Wache rauchen oder mit einer Tüte auf dem Kopf durch den Straßenverkehr tanzen, lautete die entsprechende Verhaltensregel. Die Nacht verlief ruhig.

Doch mit dem Morgen kamen die Hubschrauber. Commando hatte die zweite Wache und ihre cybernetisch hochgerüsteten Sinne nahmen das Hämmern der Rotoren schon wahr, als es nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Vibrieren in der Luft war. Einige Augenblicke verharrte die Runnerin reglos, versuchte Entfernung und Richtung des Geräusches abzuschätzen. Dann sprang sie auf. Mit einem schnellen Fußtritt gegen das kleine Zelt trieb sie ihre Kameradin hoch, ihre Stimme klang scharf, fast zischend, aber leise: „Los! Hoch mit dir! Sie kommen!" Das verwirrte Gesicht Seal's, das aus dem Zelteingang auftauchte, verzerrte sich, als auch sie das dumpfe Dröhnen hörte: „Verdammt, verdammt! Das mußte ja kommen, es war viel zu einfach!"

„Komm schon! Oder willst du im Schlafsack kassiert werden?" Das Zelt und die Schlafsäcke blieben zurück, unnützer Ballast jetzt. Das Tempo war jetzt ein ganz anderes, hastiger, fast schon ein Lauf. Bald schon übertönte das Keuchen des eignen Atems das ferne, bedrohliche Geräusch, so daß sie von Zeit zu Zeit stoppten, mühsam den Atem anhaltend, auf das An- oder Abschwellen der Rotoren lauschten. Jäh stoppte Commando, daß Seal beinahe in sie rannte. „Was zur Hölle..." Dann hörte sie es auch, ein schrilles, abgehacktes Heulen, gefolgt von Explosionsserien. Über dem Lärm hämmerte ein schweres Maschinengewehr. „Die haben jemand am Wickel! Verdammt, vielleicht suchen sie gar nicht uns!"

Commando lauschte angespannt dem Gefechtslärm: „Sieht so aus. Aber wir sind noch nicht aus dem Schneider. Wenn die Japse über uns stolpern, sie werden nicht lange fragen, wo wir bei ihrem beschissenen Kolonialkrieg stehen. Also weiter!" Und schnell hörten es beide: die Hubschrauber, ob nun kaiserliches Militär, Söldner oder Sicherheitskräfte der japanischen Konzerne, bewegten sich parallel zu ihrer Marschrichtung, ja auf sie zu...

Immer wieder versuchten sie, die Entfernung und Bewegung der Hubschrauber abzuschätzen – so kam der Zusammenstoß für beide Seiten überraschend. Mit einmal waren sie aufgetaucht, ein knappes halbes Dutzend Männer und Frauen in abgerissenem Durcheinander aus Zivil- und Militärkleidern, alle bewaffnet, abgehetzt und außer Atem. Ein, zwei Augenblicke regte sich keiner. Dann hämmerte Seal's Waffe los. Der Feuerstoß erfaßte die ersten beiden, schleuderte sie wie Puppen auseinander. Fast sofort fiel Commandos Sturmgewehr ein. Kurze, kontrollierte Feuerstöße trafen zwei weitere der Guerilleros. Der Letzte brachte jetzt sein Gewehr hoch, Schüsse peitschten, Seal drehte sich halb um die eigene Achse, stürzte. Commando riß ihre Waffe herum, die erste Salve warf den Mann zurück, die zweite traf den fallenden Körper. Blitzschnell drehte sich die Runnerin, pumpte einen Feuerstoß in eine verwundete Guerillera, die versuchte ihre Waffe zu erreichen. „Scheiße!" Sie überblickte das Kampffeld. Die fünf Partisanen lagen am Boden, tot oder sterbend. Seal kam gerade langsam, mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen, wieder auf die Beine. „Was zur Hölle sollte das! Lernt man das heute in den Schatten? Bist du einfach blöd oder trigger-happy?" Die Gerügte antwortete nicht. Keuchend stützte sie sich auf ihre Waffe, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen: „Danke...deine Fürsorge...rührend!"

„Du wirst es überleben. Ich hab noch keinen Toten wieder aufstehen sehn! Kannst du gehen?" Seal lachte pfeifend: „Gehen? Ich kann rennen! Ich wußte doch, die ganzen Panzerschichten sind zu was gut." Sie klopfte auf die Kevlarweste, die zwei Einschußlöcher aufwies. Ihre Kameradin lauschte auf das wieder anschwellende Dröhnen der schweren Hubschrauberrotoren: „Die Fähigkeit wirst du brauchen können! Vorwärts Marsch! Und wenn uns wieder jemand über den Weg läufst, vielleicht wartest du bevor du losballerst! Und BETE, daß die Luftkavallerie deine Bodeneinlage nicht mitkriegt!" Sie hasteten weiter. Doch trotz ihrer Worte bewegte sich Seal jetzt langsamer, schwerfälliger. Das Hämmern der Rotoren war inzwischen zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern angeschwollen, das die vorwärts hastenden Runnerinnen erbarmungslos vorantrieb, jagte. Über den Wipfeln der Urwaldbäume, vom Boden immer nur kurz zu sehen, zogen die Hubschrauber die Kreise enger.

Dann war es soweit. Vor den beiden Flüchtenden riß der Urwald auf. Über der kleinen Dschungellichtung hing der olivgrüne, massige Leib eines schweren Kampfhubschraubers in der Luft. Raketenwerfer drohten an den Seiten der Maschine. In der offenen Seitentür stand ein Mann in grünfleckiger Tarnuniform hinter einem Maschinengewehr, der Lauf schwenkte, seinen Blicken folgend, im Bogen über die Lichtung. Auf dem Rumpf der Maschine prangte die rote, aufgehende Sonne auf Weiß – die kaiserlich-japanische Kriegsflagge.

Zuerst faßte sich Commando. Ihre AK hämmerte trocken, der Körper des Bordschützen zuckte unter den Einschlägen der Geschosse, sackte in den Gurten zusammen. „Abgang! Fünfzig Grad, Marsch, Marsch!" Seal rannte schon. Halb zurückgewandt, das Sturmgewehr mit der Linken haltend, schoß sie. Die Cockpitverglasung der Maschine zersplitterte. Schwankend drehte sich der Hubschrauber, wandte die Salvenwerfer den Flüchtenden zu.

„Volle Deckung!" Im schrillen Heulen der Raketen und den Explosionen ging die Welt unter. Eine Riesenfaust schien Commando zu packen, schleuderte sie beiseite. Dann wurde es dunkel für sie.

Das Bewußtsein kam nur langsam zurück. Zuerst war nur der Schmerz, der ihren Körper in Wogen überflutete. Dazu ein widerlicher Gestank, nach Kordit, heißem Eisen, nach Verbranntem. Dann durchfuhr sie die Erinnerung: die Flucht, der Hubschrauberangriff! Sie mußte hier weg. Liegenbleiben, aufgeben wäre der Tod. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Glieder versagten den Dienst. Etwas Schweres, Dunkles drückte sie zu Boden, schien ihren Kopf in den feuchten Boden zu pressen. Verzweifelt wand sie sich, doch ein schwaches Zucken war alles. Eine eiserne Klammer hielt sie fest.

Erschöpft, geschlagen, erschlaffte ihr Körper. Erst jetzt begriff sie, daß auch ihr Gehör zurückgekehrt war, daß das rhythmische Dröhnen irgendwo über ihr eine tödliche Gefahr war und das ein leise Stimme voller Wut und Angst in ihr Ohr zischte. „Halt still verdammt! Oder ich knall dich ab!"

Seal. Offenbar hatte sie den Raketenangriff besser überstanden und war nicht gewillt, jetzt noch aufgespürt zu werden. Commando regte sich nicht mehr, trotzdem der halb auf ihr liegende Körper zusätzlich Schmerzwellen durch ihren Rücken jagte. Sie wollte nicht auf die harte Tour erfahren, ob die Jüngere ihre Drohung ernst meinte und was der kühle Metallgegenstand war, der in ihren Nacken gepreßt wurde. Letztendlich waren die meisten Runner nur sich selbst verpflichtet, Einzelkämpfer, die schon von Berufs wegen töteten, um zu leben.

Das Hämmern der Rotoren wurden langsam schwächer, verstummte dann ganz. Langsam entspannte sich Seal. „Glück! Sie sind nicht gelandet. Ich glaube, das war alles, was von unserem Karma übrig war!" Abrupt gab sie die Orkin frei. „Du siehst Scheiße aus. Ich dachte, du hättest schon den Löffel abgegeben! Mann, dein Rücken... als hätte man dich über ne Kreissäge geschoben."

„Ich hoffe, Pfadfinderin, du hast bei der Ersten Hilfe nicht geschlafen!"

Die Jüngere lachte humorlos. „Ich glaube, du mußt zusehen, ob es reicht. Halt still, das wird weh tun." „Ahhhhh!"

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Commando, mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt, halb besinnungslos auf einer dünnen Isomatte.

Immer noch brannte ihr Rücken grausam. Neben ihr saß Seal auf dem Boden, eine Zigarette im Mund, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit der Verwundeten an die Lippen hielt.

„Also, wie sieht es aus?" Seal zögerte kurz: „Nun, ich habe den Mist gesäubert und verbunden. Alles in Allem hast du Schwein gehabt, du bist zwar mit Splittern gespickt, aber nichts wirklich Wichtiges..."

„Kann ich GEHEN!"

„Schwierig. Kannst du?"

Die Verwundete bewegte kraftlos die Arme. „Ich kann ja nicht mal richtig Liegen! Scheiße!" Die Andere sah sie an, als wollte sie ihr auf die Schulter klopfen, unterließ das aber angesichts der Verbände lieber. „Heute wird's sowieso nichts mehr. Unsere schlitzäugigen Luftkavalleristen sind abgeschwirrt. Ich bin fertig und du... Mal sehen wie du dich morgen fühlst." Commando atmete stoßartig aus, was sie sofort bereute, als eine neue Schmerzwoge durch ihren Rücken flutete.

Seal hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, doch wenn die andere Runnerin am Morgen nicht wenigstens halbwegs aus eigener Kraft würde laufen können... Jeder war sich selbst der nächste und eine nicht transportfähige Verwundete nur eine Belastung. Ihr bliebe dann nur die Kugel.

Die Nacht wurde grauenhaft für Commando. Trotz der Schmerzmittel brannte ihr Rücken wie Feuer, jede noch so kleine Bewegung schien zu einer unerträglichen Qual zu werden. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Schlimmer war die Angst vor dem Morgen, vor der Gefahr, zurückgelassen zu werden. Und neben ihr hockte schweigend ihre Kameradin, düster vor sich hinbrütend, vielleicht schon darüber grübelnd, wie sie sich am besten dieser Belastung entledigen konnte. Commando kannte die Jüngere kaum, abgesehen von einigen vagen Informationen vor Beginn des Einsatzes und den paar Tagen, die sie jetzt hinter sich hatten. Dadurch wurde sie zu einer Unbekannten in der Gleichung, die über Leben und Tod entschied, vielleicht sogar zu einer Bedrohung. Erst gegen Mitternacht fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Viel zu früh wurde sie geweckt. Auch wenn das grausame Brennen im Rücken etwas nachgelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Seal schien sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Sorge zu mustern. Schweigend reichte sie Commando einen „Rattenriegel" , wie die fade schmeckenden Überlebensrationen genannt wurden, den diese sich zwang zu essen. Immerhin, eine vorsichtige Überprüfung der Verbände schien sie zufriedenzustellen.

„Ich denke, bevor wir aufbrechen müssen wir dringlichst Ballast abwerfen. Mit dem Rücken kannst du jedenfalls nichts schleppen."

„Ich weiß..."

Die Auswahl war schnell getroffen. Was Commando nicht tragen zu können glaubte, blieb zurück, am Ende trug sie kaum mehr als ihre Kleidung, eine schwere Pistole an der Seite und einige Rationsriegel in den Taschen ihrer Kombination. Während dessen hatte Seal einen kräftigen Ast gekappt und mit wenigen Schnitten zu einem behelfsmäßigen Wanderstab gemacht. Nun waren sie abmarschbereit. Der Augenblick der Entscheidung war gekommen. Commando stemmte den Stab in den Boden, die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand ignorierend. Langsam, bedächtig suchte sie für ihre Füße den richtigen Halt, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Schmerz ignorierend, der in ihrem Rücken wühlte. Keuchend schöpfte sie Atem. Dann, mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen, fast einem unterdrückten Schrei, kam sie auf die Beine.

Fast währe sie gestürzt, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte sie sich fangen und stand, unsicher, doch aus eigener Kraft. „Geht's?"

„Ich werd's es überleben!"

„Das wirst du." Mühsam und vorsichtig, die Schritte sorgfältig abwägend, setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Seal folgte ihr.

Drei Tage später

Die Sonne stand an einem blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel. Ihre Strahlen spiegelten sich in der blaugrünen See, die gegen den weißen Sandstrand rollte. Fast wirkte es wie eine kitschige Szene aus einem Reisekatalog. Nur die beiden abgerissenen Gestalten, die wie hingeworfen im Sand lagen, störten das Bild.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Commando, deren eingefallenes Gesicht unter Dreck und den Resten von Tarnfarbe fast grau wirkte, hatte selbst jetzt, fünf Stunden nachdem der Strand endlich erreicht worden war, Mühe, es zu fassen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Seal hingegen hatte sich zusammengerollt und war vollkommen erledigt eingeschlafen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie die Wache übernehmen müssen, fast ausgebrannt durch die Drogen, die sie gegen die Müdigkeit geschluckt hatte. Auch sie war am Ende gewesen.

Sie rührte sich nicht einmal, als das ferne Summen lauter und zu dem charakteristischen Dröhnen schwerer Motoren wurde.

Sie erwachte erst, als Commando sie schwach an der Schulter anstieß und vielleicht zwanzig Meter vom Strand entfernt schon der Leib des Dornier-Flugboots in der Dünung schaukelte. „Zeit an Bord zu gehen!"

„Warum kann dieser Sack nicht ans Ufer kommen?"

„Vielleicht weil du seit einer Woche kein Bad hattest und stinkst wie ein Ghul?" Langsam, die Arme schwerfällig über den Kopf gereckt, wateten die zwei Frauen auf die Maschine zu. Der Run war gelaufen. Sie blickten nicht zurück.


End file.
